


Flowers

by Blankfreeze1958



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-A Game of Thrones, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Jaime and Cersei as teens





	Flowers

Jaime lay out in the garden on his back. He stared up at the blue sky and the clouds. Suddenly something blocked his view.

His sister stood over him in her pale pink dress with her hair, golden as the sun, in loose curls over her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, smiling.

She held out a fistful of flowers.

"I'm meant to collect them for my septa." She said, rolling her eyes and dropping them on his chest.

Jaime was on break from his sparring practice. Cersei lifted her skirts and stepped one leg over him so that she was straddling him but still standing up. He held her ankles, looking up at her over the flowers. She was so beautiful with the wind blowing through her hair.

"Come here." Jaime said, pulling on her ankles. She smiled and crouched down into a kind of squat, _the way she'd straddled him the other night_, he thought. She had her hands on his chest with the flowers.

"Careful." He said, smirking. "You'll ruin them."

Cersei took a flower and began ripping the petals off, holding them over him and sprinkling them onto his shirt.

"Flowers are weak." She said. "I don't have any use for them. Septa Allyn just likes to look at them."

"That's because they're beautiful." Jaime said, reaching out and tucking a strand of Cersei's hair behind her ear and then taking a flower from his chest and placing it in her hair. "I enjoy looking at you for the same reason." He whispered.

Cersei scoffed, offended that he would compare her to something so fragile.

She reached for another flower and crumpled it in her hand. "They're not good for anything but that." Cersei said, "just being looked at."

Jaime furrowed his brow. "You're more than that." He said carefully. "Much more."

She turned her palm over and let the crushed petals fall on to him once again. She sighed.

"You're the smartest person I know, Cersei." He said, taking her hands in his before she could destroy another flower. "You're smarter than father, even."

She hung her head. "Nobody will ever let me do anything, though, Jaime. They let you train and fight and ask your opinions. Nobody cares what I have to say because I'm a _woman_." She said it with such disgust that she actually grimaced. She wrenched her hands from his and grabbed up the rest of the flowers, pulling them apart and littering his chest with their broken pieces.

"Cersei." He sighed.

She moved to get up and leave him there, but he held her waist now.

"Am I wrong?" She asked, incredulously.

Jaime didn't answer. She wasn't. She never was.

She let her legs fall under her so she was in a more relaxed position. She took his hands now and laced her fingers through his, holding them over his head. She looked down at the remains of the flowers and smiled smugly.

"One day I'll rule the seven kingdoms." She said, confidently. "I'll be queen and there will be no king to hold me back. I'll be the one sitting small council meetings and calling court."

Jaime smiled. "And I suppose I'll be your knight?"

She laughed, leaning over him so her nose touched his. "You'll be my fool." She whispered, pressing her lips to his and rolling her hips.

"Mm." Jaime grumbled.

"And all those other men who think they're so important... They'll all be my fools as well." She laughed to herself as she rocked against him, lost in her fantasy.

Jaime closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling in his cock- or rather, trying to stave it off. When it became clear that she wasn't going to stop, he opened his eyes and tried his best to still her hips.

"Cersei, please." He grunted.

She smiled at that. She wanted him to beg. She wanted him to _grovel_. She reached down to the waistline of his breeches and hooked her fingers under them. He was stiff beneath her hips and she enjoyed the feeling.

"What's wrong, brother?" She asked, feigning confusion. She pulled at the ties of his breeches.

"Cersei, someone will see." Jaime hissed.

"See what?" She asked, slipping her hand into his pants. He gasped when she touched him. He was wet and sticky in his breeches and she bit her lip, pleased with what she'd done to him.

"Cersei-" he sputtered, as she wrapped her hand around him tightly.

"What?" She asked, beginning to stroke him.

He moaned, pleasure coursing through his body and leaking out of his cock. Her hand glided over him smoothly. He gripped her thigh and she looked down at where he held her.

"What is it?" She asked again. "Do you want me to stop?" She let go of him and withdrew her hand from his breeches, wiping it on his thigh. "You got me all sticky." She complained.

"No!" He nearly shouted, grabbing her wrist. She laughed at him but he was too aroused to feel embarassed. "Don't stop, Cersei. Please."

"No?", She asked, palming him through his pants.

"Please don't. Please." He breathed.

Cersei slipped her hand back into his pants and Jaime groaned when she squeezed his cock. "Gods, oh Gods, Cersei."

She enjoyed the way he was writhing under her, completely at her mercy.

"Cersei, I want to be inside of you." He begged.

She hummed, pleased at his desperation. "We don't have time, brother."

"Yes we do!" He replied swiftly. "We'll be quick. We can be quick Cersei, please."

She worked her hand over him expertly, making him quiver. He squeezed her thighs, dying to buck against something, anything, but her weight on him prevented him from doing so

"We could try this." Cersei said, lifting her skirts and pooling them over him so that she could pull him from his breeches without anyone seeing.

"Yes." He hissed, watching her intently. She ran him along her smallclothes, smiling.

"Jaime, you're wetter than I am." She laughed, milking still more wetness from his cock as she said it.

Jaime moaned her name. "Is this what you want?" She asked, slipping him inside of her smallclothes.

"Yes. Cersei, yes, yes, yes." He whispered. But she did not put him inside of her, she ground against his shaft for her own pleasure, teasing him every so often, making him think she would put him inside of her but never actually doing it. He pleaded with her once more, but before she could even respond, they heard her septa calling her name.

"Cersei!" She jumped up, smoothing her dress out and Jaime stuffed himself back into his pants.

"See?" She said, "not enough time."

Jaime threw his head back in frustration this time.

"I have an idea." Cersei said, kneeling down beside him. "If you can make it all day without coming, I'll put you inside tonight." She said softly, running her hand through his hair.

He nodded.

"Good." She whispered, taking the flower from her hair and crumpling it on his chest with the other ruined flowers. "I'll know if you're lying." She warned.

Then, she stood and skipped away. Jaime heard her septa say, "Cersei, I told you to collect flowers! What have you been doing all this time?"

"I did get them, septa." Cersei replied sweetly, her voice fading as they walked away, "but Jaime tore all of them apart."


End file.
